


Fluffy Fur

by Kirfuffel



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Pets, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirfuffel/pseuds/Kirfuffel
Summary: Peko Pekoyama has sacrificed a lot in the pursuit of her purpose - friends, hobbies, her humanity - but there is one loss she could not come to peace with. Yet in the most unfortunate circumstance, came a grand opportunity and all she can do is ask.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fluffy Fur

“Tanaka.”

The boy stiffened. He tucked his scarf back up around his neck, pulling it tight. The little bodies inside scuffled back into place as he turned sharply. He huffed. “Come closer and invite your own demise! The Dark Gods hunger for sacrifice and will relish in the agonizing death of a mortal woman!”

“That statement fills me with hope.” Peko dropped to her knees in front of the boy, who drew away. She placed her hands in her lap and lowered her chin to look him in the eyes. “I wish to ask a favor.”

Tanaka scoffed and turned his head. “Ha. A daring request. A laughable request! For what reason holds a God to kneel before the lower beings in servitude?”

“I wish to ask a favor. Is this acceptable?” Peko restated, as if she had heard nothing.

“Hmph. Your pathetic begging has put me in good humor. I shall hear your pitiful request and then decide your fate.”

“Very well. I…” Peko’s mouth froze, then shut. Her lips grew tight and her shoulders hunched. Her eyes remained firmly forward, even as the rest of her body tensed up around her. “I…! I wish…! I wish to hold one of the Dark Gods of Destruction!”

Tanaka recoiled so quickly, all four hamsters startled. “How…! How dare you suggest such an audacious act?! The Dark Gods of Destruction are mighty and terrible beasts. Only I am capable of assuaging their ferocious bloodthirst! It would not bode well for you to tempt their savage nature or my wrath any further!”

“Tanaka, I am asking you to restore something I have given up in pursuit of a greater calling. You see, I…” Peko closed her eyes. She sighed softly. “I have not been able to touch the fluffy fur, the soft feathers or even the silky skin of any animal since I began my studies as a child. The animals, they… they sense a ferocity in me. They are frightened. They want nothing to do with me.”

Tanaka went quiet. His chin tilted down into his scarf. A pair of whiskers touched his lips.

“That is why I came to you. I came to ask to hold just one of the Dark Gods of Destruction. Surely, with a name so fearsome, your hamsters will not fear my presence or my touch and I will be able to experience the fluffy, fluffy feeling once more.”

Tanaka remained silent. His fingers touched the edge of his scarf.

Peko’s red eyes opened again and she stated clearly, “If you grant me this favor, I will be forever grateful.”

Tanaka averted his eyes, snapping, “Ha. Your pitiful tale reminds me that a mere mortal’s existence is a miserable pursuit of inadequacy. I delight in your plight!"

Peko sighed deeply through her nose. “I see. I suppose that nothing ventured will lead to nothing gained.”

The girl stood up and gave a polite bow. “Thank you for your time.”

“Halt, miserable one! Gundam Tanaka did not release you from his presence!”

Peko turned back around.

Tanaka made a grand gesture and pointed at the ground. “Kneel back before your God, for he is in good spirit today and has decided to heed your fool’s quest!”

Peko charged back over and dropped to her knees, much closer this time. “Thank you, Tanaka. I am most grateful!”

Tanaka held out a hand, hissing, “Hold your sniveling prattle, miserable one! Your trial has just begun! Present your hands before me!”

Peko shoved her hands out flat in front of her. “Should I close my eyes? Will that frighten them? Should I turn my head away? Hold my breath-?”

“Silence, mortal!” Tanaka seized Peko’s wrist and pushed her sleeve up to her elbow. Grabbing one end of his scarf, he began furiously rubbing her hand and forearm. He repeated the act on the other hand and then pushed her hands together. “You will have to provide a sturdy and unyielding platform for my beast, lest he free himself and wreak havoc on this pathetic planet!”

“Of course!” Peko pursed her lips and held her hands together like it was an extraneous effort, her eyes focused dead on them.

Tanaka’s voice dropped to a whisper as he reached into his scarf. “Don’t move an single inch, or he will strike without mercy.”

“Yes, of course.”

Tanaka felt around and came up with Cham-P. The golden hamster shook itself and looked up at Tanaka. Its whiskers twitched. Tanaka looked back at Peko with stern eyes. “Dark God Cham-P is in good spirits. His blood lust has waned. He is the least likely to bring about your destruction, should he choose to be merciful on you. You will be wise not to evoke his fury.”

Peko nodded.

Tanaka lowered his hands into Peko’s trembling fingers. Cham-P peeked over his thumb, its tiny nose twitching and its head bobbing as it sniffed over the new fingers below it.

“H-He is frightened," Peko whispered, her voice trembling. "He will not like me, Tanaka, surely he will jump-!”

“Silence, miserable one. You are a thousand years too early to judge the intentions of this beast.” Tanaka pushed his hands a little deeper into Peko’s and slowly pulled his hands apart. Cham-P slipped from his bandaged fingers and softly into Peko’s waiting hands.

Peko flinched and her breath hitched.

Tanaka put his hands under hers, cupping her trembling fingers to steady them. “You now face his judgement, miserable one. Pray for his mercy.”

Cham-P looked around at the new fingers surrounding it. It began to sniff around.

Peko swallowed her nerves. “I-Is… is he frightened?”

“No.” Tanaka stroked the hamster’s head with his thumb. “He knows I’m here.”

“Oh…”

“You can pet him now. Be gentle, he’s small.”

Peko brought her trembling thumb across and hovered over the tiny creature’s head. It looked up and sniffed the very tip. It reached up and grabbed her with its paws.

Peko’s face burst a hot red, her heart hitting the roof of her mouth. “His paws are so soft…!”

Tanaka’s lips perked when she gently tapped Cham-P’s nose with her thumb, then stroked down its back. “Is he as soft as you hoped, miserable one?”

“More than I could have imagined.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is an old one - from 2013! - but I found it again while looking through my old stuff, and I thought I'd fill out my works out with some variety. This is actually the only piece of Danganronpa fanfiction I ever wrote, and I was in the fandom for like... a week, I think? I just felt passionately about Tanaka.


End file.
